1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, video games each called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) have been provided.
In this RPG, in a case where a player character that acts in response to an operation of a player wins a battle against an enemy character that inhibits achievement of a predetermined purpose, various privileges such as an experience value or an item are generally applied to the player character.
Further, in such video games, there is one in which a fighting by a plurality of players can be carried out by means of communication (network) among a plurality of game machines. More specifically, for example, there is a game system in which: a plurality of mobile game machines each having a wireless communication unit by Near Field Communication (NFC) are provided; broadcast transmission of predetermined data and reception of broadcast data from other game machine are alternately carried out for searching of a correspondent in each game machine; and a communication fighting game (network fighting game) is carried out between both game machines in a case where it is determined that, after establishment of connection, a fighting condition is satisfied between the both game machines that establish the connection. This game system allows the player to easily enjoy the fighting game with the desired opponent (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-006766, for example).
However, in a video game controlled by a conventional video game processing apparatus, there has been a problem that a player may not be able to feel an effect intended by a designer of the video game in a case where the number of opponents that can carry out a fighting by means of communication (that is, network play) is fewer. Namely, there has been a problem that an impression that a video game designed in consideration of five or more correspondents gives to players may vary greatly between a case where five or more correspondents play the video game and a case where only two correspondents play the video game, for example.
Further, such a problem also becomes a problem in a video game (fighting game) that has a feature in which a player battles against another player with network play.